


After Death

by shipper_of_all



Category: X-Men (Movieverse), x-men apocolypse
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-07-30
Updated: 2016-07-30
Packaged: 2018-07-27 16:28:19
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 687
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7625761
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/shipper_of_all/pseuds/shipper_of_all
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Alex sees Darwin again and finally let's the truth about his feelings out.</p>
            </blockquote>





	After Death

**Author's Note:**

> I added a little Supernatural death/reaper themes just because I can. You're welcome

    I guess you could call it an, out of body, experience. I mean, that is almost literally what it was, except there would be no return to the body.  
   Alex Summers closed his eyes in his body, and when he opened them, he was different. Everything around him was burned to the ground. Surrounded by ash and charred planks of wood, he was perpetually confused.  
   "Hey." An gentle voice called from just behind Alex. "I'm Rose, your reaper. I've got some unfortunate news." Alex turned to face the source of the voice, and was met with a very mundane looking woman. She should have been extremely out of place considering the current state of the Xavier Mansion, but somehow her presence was, calming, expected.  
   "Yeah. I figured I would have died from that. Whatever that was. Oh well." Alex replied, surprisingly nonchalantly. "Oh shit, is Scotty okay?" Suddenly very afraid that he had brought his brother to his death, already beginning to blame himself for his and every other young mutants' death.  
   "Yes, your brother is fine. He and all the other mutants were rescued. You were the only fatality." Rose placed a very gentle hand on Alex's ash covered shoulder and began to lead him away from the gaslty scene. "We should talk about the next step. Are you ready?"

  "As I'll ever be."  
    
 ~~~~~long story short, he moves on~~~~~

   It's stereotypical in every sense of the word. He steps away from the world he knows, the world that was both so cruel and so kind to him throughout his surprisingly fulfilled life; away from a place filled with people he cared dearly about, burned to the ground behind him. As soon as he takes one step forward, everything begins to blur and become brighter and brighter until he is surrounded by only the brightest, whitest white, 360° around. He pauses for a moment to contemplate his next move, and continues forward.  
    After only a few more steps, he starts to see a somehow familiar silhouette in the blur. The figure walks towards Alex, and Alex walks toward the figure until he can see arms and legs, then loose fitting clothes, and the dark skin, and finally that unmistakable face. That beautiful face that he hasn't seen in over 20 years. He can't stop himself as he  jogs toward the man, Darwin, until he captures him in a familiar hug.   
    "Hey man, it's good to see ya." Darwin says as he is pulled into the embrace, happily letting Alex squeeze him tightly. It seemed to last forever, like Alex was trying to make up for the 20 years of time when they weren't together. And somehow, it still wasn't long enough, like no amount of time could fulfill the deep ache Alex felt in his chest that he has felt every day since Darwin died.  
    As they pulled apart, Darwin pulled Alex at an arms length, keeping his hands attached at  Alex's shoulders.  
  "Alright, let me look at you man." Tears. Alex's eyes were filled with tears. Darwin tried to look past them to figure out why he was crying, but he couldn't read him. "Alex, are you alright? What's wrong?"  
   Before Alex could say anything, he broke. Everything he'd been bottling up for 20+ years came out all at once in the form of wet sobs.  
  "I missed you so much. I thought I'd never see you again." He fell back into Darwin's arm in an attempt to collect himself, but it only made it all the more difficult to keep it together. "I love you."  
  As soon as the words came out of his mouth he wanted to take them back. He had no idea how Darwin would react. He just got here. Just got back to Darwin after all this time and had fucked it all up within 1 minute. He froze as Darwin placed a hand under his chin, and pulled his head to face him. He placed a single, soft kiss on Alex's lips, and pulled away, looking him in the eyes, gently wiping away his tears.  
   "I love you too."


End file.
